As Luck Would Have It
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: Spock finds himself wanting to know more about the man who would defend a stranger. AU take on how Kirk and Spock meet.


Star Trek © Gene Rodenberry. Totally not mine.

AN: This takes place before the second episode of the first season. My take on how Kirk and Spock actually met.

So I've read and reread this thing a thousand times it feels like, when I barely give any of my other fanfics a once-over to make sure everything at least makes sense. Hopefully this story is good. I like Star Trek, and I'd like to do this series justice.

**As Luck Would Have It**

Spock doesn't make it a habit to frequent bars, but he needs to locate Captain Pike, and Spock knows the Captain is often in this area when they dock at Vesper-9. So he stands just outside of the bar, waiting patiently for Pike to leave. Repairs to the Enterprise have been completed. It is time to leave the colony planet.

Three men exit the bar, clearly inebriated. Spock watches them leave, quietly grateful that Pike never gets that out of control with his alcohol consumption. Unfortunately, the three men – two with blond hair, one red-head, all three human – notice him. The red-head's lip curls up in a sneer.

"What're you doing here, Vulcan?" he snaps, his voice slurring. "This place is for humans! We don' want yer kind here!" The other two human snicker, exchanging grins. Spock doesn't even react. These are just drunk humans. He has endured worse before. The red-haired human takes offense to his silence. "What? Didn' ya hear me? I said git!" He reaches out and shoves Spock.

The motion has no effect. Spock does not move. He does not look at the humans, preferring instead to watch the door for Pike, even as the human shoves him again. The humans will tire of their game and go away eventually.

A surprisingly vicious punch to the face takes Spock by surprise. He actually stumbles, his hands automatically rising to protect his face. The red-head advances on him. There is the sickening sound of flesh on flesh, but Spock feels no pain. He quickly looks up.

There's a new human standing in between him and the three drunk men, hands raised in a threatening gesture. "Do we have a problem, gentlemen?" he asks, his light voice at odds with the vicious bruise he has left on the red-head's face. The red-head glares at him.

"Move, Kirk." he growls. The new man – Kirk – glances behind him at Spock. The Vulcan knows there is a greenish bruise on his face. Kirk turns back to the red-head.

"I don't think so, O'Connell." he says. "You had a bad temper in Academy, but this is stupid. Seriously – what did a Vulcan do to you?"

O'Connell spits. "Exist."

"Yeah, I figured that." Kirk mutters. "Look, you can either walk away, or I can beat you into submission. You know I can take you and your minions." He glares at the other two men, both of whom wisely edge away. They don't run, though, and that has Spock's attention. The four men know each other, that is for certain, and Spock isn't sure what is going to happen next.

O'Connell lunges for Kirk. Kirk simply steps to the side, grabs O'Connell around the waist, and throws him into his companions. "You're drunk, O'Connell. Go home, sober up. Stop harassing people."

The red-head laughs harshly, slowly standing up. "See, that's yer problem, Kirk – that thing is not 'people'. It's a thing. Ya treat ev'rythin' like a person." He grins at Kirk. "Ya'll never make Starfleet capt'n like that."

Kirk doesn't bother with them, not even watching as the three stumble away. He turns his attention solely to Spock. It disturbs the Vulcan, being so close to the human. He takes a small step back, resuming his personal space. Kirk flashes him a small smirk. "Sorry. I was just making sure the asshole didn't really hurt you. Never seen a Vulcan stumble like that before."

Spock shakes his head. "I am uninjured. I was unaware he was sober enough to hit hard."

Kirk throws his head back and laughs. "Hey, I like you. Name's Jim Kirk." He reaches out to take Spock's hand, then stops himself. "Um – how do Vulcans greet each other?"

"Spock." He can't help the small quirk of his lips as he shows Jim Kirk the Vulcan salute. "I am surprised you realize we do not touch." he says as Kirk returns the salute. "Not many know that."

"Yeah, well, I have a fascination with alien species." Kirk says dryly. He glances behind him. "We should get out of here. O'Connell's not the only asshole in this area."

"I am waiting for Captain Pike." Spock says. "I was informed he was here tonight."

Kirk's eyes widen. "You serve on the Enterprise? Lucky! I would give anything to be assigned to her!" He grins. "Okay then, I'll wait here with you. Like I said, a lot of people like O'Connell tend to hang around here. I don't think you'd want to get punched again."

Once again, Spock's lips twitch in an almost-smile. "I agree with that assessment." Together they talk until Spock sees Pike leave the bar. Before he can approach his captain, Kirk presses a napkin into his hand. He flashes the Vulcan a grin and walks off before Pike can spot him. Spock tucks the napkin into his pocket for later consideration and joins his captain. If Pike notices the tender bruise, he says nothing, and Spock doesn't volunteer the information.

Kirk has given him his IDLink for personal communications on Starfleet computers. Spock sits in his quarters, considering, before turning to his computer and composing a message.

He is curious about this Jim Kirk who would hit a man for striking a Vulcan. It would be remiss to pass up this opportunity to learn more.

/-/

Spock and Kirk send messages back and forth to each other every day. They communicate everything to each other – Kirk's promotion to First Officer of the Valiant, Spock's promotion to Science Officer, their ambitions, their histories. Kirk is fascinated by life on Vulcan; Spock enjoys Kirk's tales of his Academy days. They grow close even as they rise in the ranks.

When the fates smile upon them and the Enterprise and Valiant shore on the same planet, Kirk and Spock make it a point to spend at least one day together. In fact, they usually spend far more than one day, and that's how Spock makes the acquaintance of Leonard McCoy. Immediately, Kirk knows the two are going to get along great – Bones only harasses people that he finds interesting, and he hasn't let up on Spock since they met. Luckily, Kirk warned Spock that might happen, and the Vulcan gives as good as he gets. The three of them become close.

Spock finds himself in an uneasy situation. Vulcans, while adept at hiding their emotions and keeping control, do feel, and he has found something he has searched for for a long time – acceptance. It – _bothers_ him, that the only two people he would consider friends do not serve aboard the same ship he does. The Valiant is involved in more military maneuvers than the Enterprise, and therefore has a higher chance of coming under attack. Spock does not like to think about Kirk or McCoy being hurt when he can do nothing about it.

Kirk feels much the same way, and isn't hesitant in letting Spock know about it. McCoy is safe enough – he has obtained a position on a space station, and therefore is rarely put in any dangerous situations. He worries about Kirk and Spock, even if he won't admit it.

Years pass in this manner. The universe does not seem fit to change circumstances in their favor. Spock has stopped dwelling on the idea that they might serve together. It is easier to just accept things as they are.

It does surprise him, though. In his youth, when he imagined acceptance, he never dreamed it would come from two strange humans who couldn't act logically if their lives depended on it.

/-/

Captain Pike is promoted to Admiral. Spock saw this coming long before the promotion itself. The captain is exhausted, ready to retire, and Starfleet cannot afford to lose his expertise. A promotion, therefore, is only logical. Admirals tend to stay on-planet. Spock still does not like saying good-bye to his captain. He doesn't know who will be his replacement, what changes will be made, or anything else about this adjustment will affect his position on the ship.

During the transition, the Enterprise is given shore leave. They dock at Station 15, a place well-known for its medical facilities. In fact, Spock is looking forward to the five-day break. This is where McCoy is stationed, and Spock wishes to see his friend.

McCoy meets Spock just outside of the transporter room. He smiles at the Vulcan, just a quick lift of the lips before his face settles into its familiar scowl. Spock can't help but tease the man. "I believe you are the reason human mothers tell their children that certain expressions will 'stick'." he says. That, of course, gets the reaction he's hoping for.

"I'll have you know I scowl all the time because I deal with idiots." the doctor announces. "Morons don't know how to take care of themselves, and I swear, Jim is the worst of them all."

Spock is about to agree with that assessment when the words click. "Jim is here?" he demands. McCoy grins. 

"Where do you think we're going?" he said. "He said to meet him in the mess hall, got news for us or something. No clue what, but he was excited about it." McCoy nudges Spock with his shoulder. "I haven't heard from you in three days. What's going on?"

"Captain Pike is being promoted." Spock says.

"Oh." McCoy winces in sympathy. He knows very well what happens to a command staff once the captain leaves. "Do you know anything yet?"

"No, I do not. It is not a pleasant experience."

"Well, can't say I blame you there." McCoy says. They approach the mess hall. Before they can activate the doors, something slams into them and groans. The two exchange looks and quickly enter the mess hall. Both freeze in shock.

Spock recognizes O'Connell. The red-head stands over a form slumped on the ground. There is blood on his knuckles; it's clear the fight has been going on for some time, and O'Connell has thrown the other man into the wall. He sneers. "Come on, _Captain_. Prove you're worthy of the post! Prove you can defend yourself!"

The prone figure laughs, and Spock recognizes that laugh. "Give it up, O'Connell." Kirk says, staying where he is on the ground. "You know I'm not going to fight. I'll lose my commission." His voice is calm, but there is delight in his eyes. He's pissing O'Connell off, and he finds it funny.

Sometimes, Spock wonders about Kirk's sense of self-preservation. It appears he does not have it.

O'Connell approaches Kirk, and suddenly finds Spock and McCoy blocking his path. McCoy turns to help Kirk to his feet; he's never been much of a fighter. O'Connell sneers. "If it isn't the green-blooded _thing_. You protecting your retarded friend? Oh, wait – Vulcans don't _have_ friends." He smirks, crossing his arms over his chest like he's won some kind of debate.

Spock has to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Too much time spent in Kirk's company. "You will leave Jim alone." he says flatly. O'Connell laughs.

"Or what?"

It's McCoy that answers him. "Or I will _rip your arm off_ and _beat you with the stump_. And I am a doctor, I can do it." he growls. Kirk starts laughing, but McCoy elbows him in the ribs. "Shut up, you. You are not helping."

"What is going on here?"

At the sound of Admiral Pike, the color drains from O'Connell's face. He appears ready to bolt, but one look at Spock tells him he won't make it far. The Vulcan is furious, although only a brief glint of it can be seen in his eyes, and only to those who know to look. Kirk smiles at Pike.

"Admiral."

"Captain. This is not how I wanted to introduce you to my Science Officer." Pike looks from Kirk to Spock, taking in the Vulcan's protective stance and the closeness between the two. He smiles. "Looks like the two of you have already met."

"We're old friends." Kirk says cheerfully. "I'm looking forward to serving with him."

O'Connell explodes. "He has no right! The Enterprise should be _mine_! He cheated!"

The outburst doesn't surprise Spock. The words do. He turns his attention to Kirk, completely dismissing O'Connell. "With me?" he asks.

Kirk grins. "Yeah. That's what I wanted to tell you – I'm the new captain of the Enterprise."

There's a brief moment of silence, then McCoy starts laughing. "I think that's the happiest I've ever seen the goblin." he chuckles. "Can't even say anything."

"Don't laugh at him." Kirk says smugly. "You're my new CMO."

"Wait – _what?_"

Pike throws his head back and laughs. "The three of you serving aboard one ship. Starfleet has no clue what it's in for." He salutes Kirk, who returns the gesture. "Take care of her, Captain Kirk."

"I will, sir." Kirk replies, but his gaze slides to McCoy and Spock. Pike grins as he walks away, motioning for O'Connell to follow him. Reluctantly, the red-head does so. Spock watches them go.

McCoy rounds on Kirk. "Listen here, Jim – "

"Together." The soft word from Spock cuts off the doctor's tirade. He looks from the Vulcan to the captain, and even though they express it differently, McCoy can see the smug satisfaction written into every line on Kirk's body and the corresponding pleasure in Spock. He can't help but smile.

"Oh hell. I guess I can take space for a while." McCoy shakes his head. "But Jim, seriously, let me check on you. I'd hate for you to die because some dumbass decided to use you as a punching bag."

"Thanks, Bones. I love you too."

Spock just stands there, a small, barely seen smile on his face. It appears luck is on his side for once.


End file.
